Dilemas de una kunoichi
by Rose.Nyl
Summary: Sumergete en la mente de una kunoichi, vive sus penas, alegrias, verguenzas y escubre el misterio de Tenten
1. Chapter 1

Naruto no me pertenece, ni nada semejante. Yo empleo algunos personajes de mi agrado para mi y su entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro =)

Original Story

**Dilemas de una Kunoichi**

_Como si el volar cuan ave sin rumbo no fuera inconveniente suficiente para perder el rumbo. Como si el ser un guerrrero ciego de fronteras y sordo de razonamientos no fuera una carga tan brutal. Como si el valor de la vida no pudiera llegar a valer menos para nosotros. En fin, me estoy complicando aún más_.-Concentrate Tenten. Sólo concéntrate...una vez más- sin misiones, ó como me gustaria llamarles "distractores" en este caso abro la puerta de mi interior, una puerta que cerré hace años atrás porque era necesario, era lo necesitaba...eso pensé pero no medí el grosor de esa soga que se posaría en mi cuello para aliarse en el vals del tiempo y asfixiarme a tal punto de arrinconarme a la verdad centro de mi finjida cegera.

-Sí, soy una kunoichi. Hasta donde recuerdo soy una sombra posada en los mas inospitos confines terrestres, al mismo tiempo soy un arma de justicia y paz, un ser nacido para callar a los responsables de los sollozos inocentes. Entonces sí, soy una kunoichi lo que no soy es una mujer- No puedo creer mis palabras mis suspiros no cesan y mi cabeza está al borde del colapso. La razón no se atribuye a un dolor superfinical sino al error de huir, huir careciente del consuelo exijido, huir con una justificación vana del "Estoy bien", huir de donde mis mentiras yacen atrapadas; hace ya un tiempo.

La única queja formada en palabras ante mi situación es: ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué me aterro a mi reflejo en el espejo de mi habitación y no a un grupo de rebeldes con mi nombre en una lápida?. ¿Por qué me derrumbo ante una figura cuando ni mis labios tiritan al estar a un paso del más allá?. ¿Por qué mis murallas desisten a una suave corriente de voz, si me adentro a vortices hasta quedar sin aire?. ¿Por qué una pequeña muestra de neblina me desvia de mi camino, aún al haber sobrevivido a oscuros túneles deseosos por mi desesperación?.

Son las 3:40 p.m del 25 de julio. Es domingo, me extraño al recalcar esas cifras invariables a mi conciencia. Pero estos días son fluorescentes a mi atención ya que mi conciencia y yo nos sentamos a charlar con la esperanza de entendernos un día, mi desepción crece al darse cuenta: Hoy no es ese día. Qué hago cuando sé la conclusión? .Lo de siempre. Me levanto de la silla de mi comedor, tomo mis armas y voy en busca de una "distracción" voluntaria antes que la niebla retorne como un boomerang malintencionado para toparse con una conciencia talando mis uñas y alimentando mi paranoia, quiero que se tope con mi sonrisa sincera de rutina y mi muralla reconstruida con el simple cometido de contemplarla una vez este domingo. Si esa excusa no me convence me respondo: _Porque mi mente no tolera más Por qués..._

__________________________________________OwO_

_Bien este es mi retorno oficial al bello arte de escribir =). Me alejé de esto hace meses desperdiciando exquisitos lapsus de ispiración,bueno un error lo comete cualquiera, yo lo erradico a partir de hoy. Para los que vean este regreso, corto, sin sal, etc. Les digo que estoy calentando motores para sumergirlos en un juego psicológico cada vez más inhumano =D!. Resuelvan el dilema de una kunoichi, experimenten el ser un ninja femenino y sus efectos secundarios. Espero sus criticas constructivas para contradecir el dicho de "Perro viejo no aprende trucos nuevos" Me retiro. BYE!!!! _


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto no me pertenece, ni nada semejante. Yo empleo algunos personajes de mi agrado para mi y su entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro =)

Original Story

**Dilemas de una Kunoichi**

**Capitulo: 2**

**El Gato, el entrenamiento y la duda**

_Ya es de mañana_, sí, otro día. Dormí bien, a diferencia de unos días atrás en los cuales ni dormí, ni comí; lo peor era...que no me entendí. En fín! un nuevo sol resplandece en Konoha esta aldea hermosa cuna de valor, fuerza tanto hombres como mujeres de bien mi conciencia se conforma con ello dejándome vivir sólo como yo lo hago y de la manera en la cual todos me resaltarían entre las preguntas mas comunes: ¿_Cómo es ella?, ¿Es buena persona?__**. **_La respuesta en boca de mis allegados; _Sí_. ¿Pero es la verdad?, digo, no se supone que, lo que las personas aprenden en relación de los seres externos es irrelevante? ó será que para observar más allá del juzgado en cuestión debe residir en un estado de...

Deberé resolverlo luego. Se acaba de quebrar una maceta, estaba situada tranquilamente en mi ventana, no es que se haya caido sola -_eso sería un punto a mi demencia-. _Al salir de mi dormitorio tras escuchar el estruendo de material arcillozo separado sin forma descifrable adornado en la sutil representación de la tierra y las flores en su cima la colclusión no fué motivo detectivesco ya que mis ojos al elevarse capturaron al ladroncillo. Yoite, el gato de la vecina ya había irrumpido en mi apartamento en situaciones recordables, la diferencia entre las anteriores anecdotas y la actual: No me enojé con él. Limpié los escombros, y acepté la compañía felina. Total estaba sola carecida de ganas para echar a un animal que actúa por instinto...Esto me define en una nueva faceta. Soy alcahueta de animales.

Me aventuré en las calles, no hace falta describir como, sonrisa, energía desbordante, valores sociales al ofrecer el _Buenos días _y devolverlo respectivamente. Sí, me valoré de manera masoquista al apremiarme por mi comportamiento. Por qué celebrar la hipocresía? ¿Por qué esconderse bajo una cortina que se sostiene a mano propia, centro de quejas si algo sale mal y no se sabe a quién culpar? El culpable, no hace falta aclaralo. No quiero por qués, no hoy, no mañana, sí nunca. Por consiguiente así me mantuve hasta llegar al cammpo de entrenamiento. 15 minutos tarde, a mis compañeros no le causa impresión, si dormí bien, me levanté temprano, me arregué sin retardos, desayuné!. Por qué me di el lujo de hacer de una maña una costumbre?!. Para consentir a un gato.

-Mis jóvenes aprendices, hoy es un día especial les ofresco la llave que abrirá el candado oculto de...-Guy-sensei, debidó dedicarse a las ventas...No sé por qué pensó en ser ninja- LA LLAMA DE SU JUVENTUD!!!

Por eso...

-Guy-sensei! Me siento afortunado! Chicos los amo!!!- Lee, el risueño Lee, no sé que haría sin ese flajelo verdoso cual objetivo es la felicidad...y una hoguera si persiste con materializar la llama de la juventud. No puedo evitar compararlo con Neji alguien tan reservado, vive en un caparazón cuando en su interior es alguien blando y tierno...esto último en el ámbito de textura, cierto?

-Será un día largo...- Tampoco puedo evitar reir de sus tan repetidas y distintas expresiones por la felicidad verde en nuestra rutina, menos el demostrarle que la cordura aún está presente en nuestro equipo.

-Bien, bien jóvenes. El entrenamiento de hoy será arma contra fuerza!- Guy-sensei...no es fan de los términos directos. Traduciendo: Uno morirá acuchillado.

Los años de convivencia ya no se expresan en cifras para mi, hoy viví en carne y hueso el ser atacado por un lado con rafagas insistentes de chakra, el otro lado del ring se presenta los continuos golpes veloces y certeros a mano pura. Y esa era mi tortura, la venganza fué dulce cuando el turno de muñeco de paja reencarnara en el genio Hyuuga. Acercarse a un Hyuuga en batalla y tocarle un cabello es una hazaña. Intentar acercarse en batalla sin Byakugan...una odisea. No me extrañó que el único en disfrutar el día fuera Lee...ahí reviví malos recuerdos de novata en la academia. Me deja un trauma de memoria

Las quejas de un entrenamiento fructifero conllevado hace años son dragones sin fuego en sus gargantas, grandes en exterior capaces de todo, al final su interior no justifica sus torpes actitudes. Resumen, ya estoy muy crecida para lamentarme de mis lentos movimientos para esquivar las patadas de Lee ó un golpe al costado cortesía Hyuuga, le estaba dando atribuciones equivocadas a cosas sin sentido...últimamente vivio en las nubes, no en las motas abultadas pálidas en el cielo, ando en las nubes me mi mente, grito en silencio, huyo a paso lento, sufro en sonrisas, sonrio en sufrimientos. Ya estoy crecidita para estos lamentos vagos entonces por qué ahora los recalco con empeño. Cuándo de marchó la indiferencia total a lo visible?, es malo mirar con detalle, es una pérdida de tiempo redondear ideas sencillas, es malo ignorar algo que se sabe

-Tenten- Voz seca, mirada discreta, cuerpo estático, Neji, yo...me aislé ahora estoy en el campo con Neji.

-Qué pasó?. Dónde están Guy-sensei y Lee?- Sólo aprecié sus ojos palidos, miró hacia un punto muerto en el bosque ó el cielo tal vez gesto de antesala al movimiento de sus labios, con una leve corriente de voz mis oidos se percataron apenas de sus palabras..._Descanza Tenten. _Se marchó sin motivo ni razón adjunté una frase más a mi confuusión: _Es malo el sólo ignorar...?_

**_______________________________**_OwO_

_Al pasar los capitulos estos tendrán pistas ocultas para descrubir el misterio de la trama =3 Si son atentos las verán _


	3. Una mision por cumplir

Naruto no me pertenece, ni nada semejante. Yo empleo algunos personajes de mi agrado para mi y su entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro =)

Original Story

**Una misión por cumplir**

Un día sencillo. No uno común, eso me ha quedado claro en los años cubiertos de misiones, algunas simples mientras que otras saben causar dolores de cabeza a tal modo de alimentar la lengua con una frase: _Ojala acabe pronto. _Pero estoy siendo desconsiderada al redondear ese punto muerto, en lo que me debo enfocar es en esta rara misión encomendada por Tsunade apenas cuando las manecillas del reloj guiaban a las 7:30 del sol mañanero, mi memoria aun decora mis sentidos al reproducir el aroma de las plantas húmedas resultado de la insistente lluvia nocturna, mis oídos se relajan al proyectar las voces sutiles de la hora con los niños encaminados a la academia, los mercaderes armando sus santurarios rutinarios y para culminar mis ojos se pulen con un brillo comparable al de un metal precioso cuando me topo con mis compañeros, mi tutor, mi sonrisa aderezada con la extraña misión asignada...

_Rondar los bosques para su conservación. _Las palabras de Guy-sensei jamás me convencerán en su totalidad, por qué debiamos limpiar los frondosos campos de entrenamiento es decir no había ocurrido ningún incendio, terremoto, inundación ni devastación semejante para "conservar" esa área que -me atrevería a decir- está mejor a comparación de mi equipo junto!.

-_Nuestro espíritu no se debe extinguir por subestimar una misión tan importante como conservar nuestra bella aldea- _Jamás me convencerá...

Apesar de nuestros -Neji y yo- reclamos la misión iba a flote y con tiempo favorable. Para empeorar la situación Lee aportó su "gran" idea de limpiar el bosque en menos de dos horas sin técnicas ninja ni utensilios, y como mi compañero ecologico _no_ influye más que nosotros en las desiciones de "Juventud"dicho y hecho en medio día nos encontrabamos bajando y subiendo más que columpio en día del niño amontonando hojas, ramas, una que otra kunai mal dirigida de puntería en fín como dicen por ahí "Al mal tiempo buena cara" frase que cobra vida si el mal tiempo es con Lee y Guy-sensei. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que abandoné mis pesados pensamientos, los absurdos pesares de una mente cruda de retos para distraerse. Creo llegar a una conclusión: Nublo mi conciencia con entrenamiento para finjir normalidad o...solo huyo de algo que me atrapó hace ya mucho tiempo. No hubo tiempo para perseguir mis dudas recién nacidas. ¿Una explosión? No, una invasión de tierras extranjeras. ¿Su cometido? Destrucción total...

-¡TENTEN!- La voz energica de Lee me alertó, el diablo limpiará el bosque porque nuestra presencia borrará la mayoría de nombres posibles de la lista de la muerte, la cual ya estaba tapizando Konoha.

Viré mis ojos en busca de calmar un raro vuelco de mi pecho el cuál se disimuló al captar las venas en relieve de los costados del rostro de Neji gesto que me impulsó a esconder unos cuantos pergaminos en mis olgadas mangas en caso de emergencia. ¿Emergencia?. No habría que esperar una situación descabellada, por lo menos no más de la que estaba estacionada en lo que era un día sencillo. No me importó mis confusiones, corrí, corrí como aprendí en tantos años. Recuerdo cuando mencioné que el bosque no había sido incendiado, era cierto el bosque no, la aldea estaba en un fondo de llamas y los ninjas de la aldea luchaban contra el fuego, contra los intrusos así nos dispersamos para salvar a los posibles, transladarlos a un refugio, deshacernos de los ninjas quienes ni sabía de donde provenían. Debía actuar, uno de mis pergaminos obedecía mis convocaciones con objetivo hacia un grupo de los rebeldes paralizado por Ino y Shikamaru me incorporé con ellos como un refuerzo, no cruzamos palabras solo miradas claves, ordenes para saltar y erradicar los miles de problemas.

Ya bajo mi centro de puntería acorralé a otros invasores, antes que mis pergaminos repitieran sus acciones una ola oscura se abalanzó sobre un edificio acto seguido este calló, perdí de vista mi objetivo por un dolor en todo mi cuerpo y mente. Pero algo sé, el edificio calló...Calló sobre mi...

No supe nada más. Me hallaba en mi habitación asustada, un sueño? muy real para mi gusto...Qué sería de mi si ese edificio en realidad me dejara inválida?. Esas muestras me recuerdan el valor de vivir cuando se puede pero cuando las muestras dejarán de advertirnos para darnos la lección que debimos aprender y que preferimos ignorar...¿Cuando los sueños detuvieron mi vida? lo que es peor ¿Cuando mi vida se detuvo para vivir en sueños?

__________________________________OwO_

_Respondo Reviews._

_Valerii Hyuga:_ Lo sé el fic es muy confuso. Son pequeños momentos de incertidumbre que vive Tenten. Al final cada dilema es la pista para terminar el rompecabezas del misterio que planteo owú

_Aliciajm: _Gracias, espero llenar las espectativas de los lectores ^^

_Yumi-Sonne: _Lo sé, las fallas de redacción son imperdonables, al principio me costó mucho plasmar cada una de las ideas, gracias por resaltarmelas espero que esta entrega no contenga tantos fallos innecesarios =)

_Nad-senpai: _Gracias, me alegra que el fic te halla agradado! =3, haré todo lo posible para crear más misterioso el fic para el desenlace! Gracias por tu apoyo

**Nota: **Este capitulo es atribuido a tener una secuencia de trama para no solo ser dilemas ni momentos de conflictos mentales, el misterio ya está en sus rieles junto los dilemas correspondientes =). Gracias a los que leen, postean y aportan a esta pobre servidora. Gracias. BYE!!!


	4. Miedo

Naruto no me pertenece, ni nada semejante. Yo empleo algunos personajes de mi agrado para mi y su entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro =)

Original Story

**Dilemas de una Kunoichi**

**Capitulo 4:**

**Miedo**

El reflejo de un espejo nunca miente. Jamás. Sé que me reflejo en el al imitarse mis aspectos con certeza bañada en pulcritud. Lástima que es un exterior simple, careciente de la gracia predeterminada en una mujer a mi edad. Cuando el mundo es una esfera al son de mis manos torpes de interés me pregunto: ¿De qué vale el tener al mundo entre las palmas y la conciencia en un limbo neutro de final? Con esto mi intención es errada en justificar mis pocas luces naturales pero es acertada en resaltar el desastre que es mi ser, aunque encuentre la pieza para salir de mis cenizas exteriores me valdría un cuerno porque el complacer la vanidad de un cristal burlón en imitaciones me aleja a millas de reflejar en mis pupilas la ninfa invernada en la jaula impenetrable de mi interior.

Caminé por la aldea sin ver a nadie. ¿O sí vi a alguien?. El par de ojos chocolates cuales me fueron impuestos jugaban con mi poca cordura, si a mi frente una persona, cualquier persona, permaneciera sería plagio a que no existiera su presencia. Total, no es de mi importancia lo que pueda ofrecer esa persona tal vez pase por egoísta en mi defensa expreso "¿Quién no lo es?" A quien amo desde años ni en mi muerte sería capaz de hacérselo saber. Sí, lo confieso, si mi voz le proporciona la vida de Neji Hyuuga, que mi garganta sea suya. Es patético el no reconocerlo, no es imposible ni improbable para qué negarme cual niñita malcriada ajena al mundo a su alrededor. Otra de mis cualidades deficientes son el nunca atreverme a romper las fronteras que me limitan, una de ellas es el callar mi amor, la siguiente seria el no explorar mas a profundidad mi belleza para entender la interna, el no crecer por voluntad propia, el no reprender mis mañas, y pare de contar...

En medio de mi cabeza no me percaté de la niña vestida de blanca quien me observaba con insistencia. ¿Un invasor? Acto reflejo mi brazo derecho se ocultó en mi espalda en busca de mis pergaminos, búsqueda en vano mis sentidos se paralizaron, no salir ni con un kunai era el error nuevo en mi lista pero al caer en cuenta la niña ya en mi horizonte no se reflejaba. Ahora estaba detrás de mi, las piernas, los brazos, mi voz, idos para agudizar el sentido acústico, la presencia de una suave manera me habló al oído, era una niña pequeña para alcanzar mis perceptores del sonido. Cómo llegaba a esa altura? Pregunta desplazada por las palabras que con la brisa pasajera intenté no confundirlas

-Ven conmigo- apenas sentí el control de mi fuerza la respuesta se manifestó en un giro para alcanzarle con un golpe. Ella corría y ni con toda la experiencia en velocidad llegué a estarle cerca no podía darme el lujo de perder con una…cosa totalmente desconocida. Jamás. Tal vez mis manos sin armas se encontraban, pero de que derrotaría ese intento barato de persona, derrotaría el pudor al no estar en posición de ataque, en resumen: derrotaría ese miedo de perder.

-Maldición, se me escapó-ya no la percibía en mis ojos por mas intentos en fallo para retomar su persecución el último recurso que tenía era dar aviso a mis compañeros, a mi sensei. ¿Dónde están metidos? Hay invasor en la aldea y nadie parece notarlo. ¡¿Por qué?!.

**Porque no hay nadie**

No eran alucinaciones, no era egoísmo, no era nada. Nada ni nadie ante mi visión porque en la aldea mi presencia era reinaba en soledad…


	5. Combate

Naruto no me pertenece, ni nada semejante. Yo empleo algunos personajes de mi agrado para mi y su entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro =)

Original Story

**Dilemas de una Kunoichi**

**Capitulo 5:**

**Miedo**

Mi cabeza en blanco se encontraba, mi conciencia me alarmaba cada segundo más, es que nadie, absolutamente nadie a mi vista, no perdería el tiempo y decidí antes que el pánico me bloqueara los instintos de nuevo impulsar mi cuerpo de vuelta a mi apartamento si era acertada la teoría de mi soledad también lo era el que estaba desarmada y no podía darme el lujo de cometer errores por pares.

Muy aparte de mi pésima posición debía pensar en el qué estaba pasando, desde cuando había comenzado esa rara invasión a la aldea, y qué era de todos los habitantes. Antes de lo planeado ante la puerta de mi hogar estaba sin perder el tiempo me atrevería a decir que el entrar y armarme hasta los dientes de mis pergaminos eran dos cosas iguales, la misma velocidad la aplicaría para alcanzar los utensilios básicos. ¿Sorpresa? Ni un shuriken conseguí en mi reserva, no lo retendría mas, ya los puntos de mi locura rebasaban los límites. Si esa cosa se tomó la molestia de perseguirme e irrumpir en mi casa para arrebatarme mis ventajas de defensa, iba en serio hacia mí. La solución no era huir, era calmarme para armar este rompecabezas insano, maléfico, como una bendición mi cabeza ya producía algo de información útil y lógica. El hecho de estar en una aldea despoblada totalmente, estar en un limbo sin sentido y que algo se aprovechara de ello acosándome con el objetivo de eliminarme: _Genjutsu_

Hay que ver las malas jugadas que te impone el miedo, es tan fácil a estas alturas reconocer un Genjutsu y nunca considerarlo para repelerlo valla que he caído bajo pero eso ya era irrelevante estaba en un Genjutsu y salir de lo que se coronó como mi vergüenza era mi objetivo numero uno. Di un par de zancadas hacia la puerta…Sorpresa de nuevo

-¿Asegurada? ¿Pero que demon…?-genial!, como si no tengo problemas suficientes para que un cerrojo me declare la guerra-Vamos…no quiero empezar a invocar sin necesidad, no me hagas esto!!!- ¿Desde cuando me daba tantos inconvenientes un pedazo de cobre envejecido? ¡¿NO PUEDO CAER MAS BAJO?! ¿Y desde cuando hace tanto ruido?

Ese vibrar de la madera con el metal estaba armando un carnaval como si se quejara de mi brusquedad y fuera una cerradura terca que me hace sufrir a propósito, además no tengo tiempo para desperdiciar juro y no me condeno que yo aquí contra una puerta y mis amigos pasando un mal trago; porque si yo estaba en un Genjutsu solo los dioses sabrían por lo que los demás estaban pasando.

Seguí con la esperanza de abrir la puerta de un jalón para dar inicio a mi escape triunfal… Pero de un momento a otro no pude reprocharme el dejar salir una risita de victoria porque por primera vez entre tantas "sorpresitas" de la ilusión que vivía la más reciente me vino como anillo al dedo. No. No es masoquismo es que pude darle tregua a mi obstáculo inicial para enfrentar el que me importaba, viré con decisión porque ganas no me faltaban al tener frente a frente a la niña solo que esta vez de menor estatura pero no me importaba si era tres cabezas superior a mi, o si con suerte me llegara a la cintura porque esa aparente niña inocente era el centro de toda mi ira, indignación, desprecio…Tal vez exagero como tal vez me de igual, esos eran los sentimientos identificables entre el huracán que arremetía en mi interior.

Extendí mi brazo derecho hacia atrás para tomar mi primer pergamino, por lo normal usaría un kunai pero en vista de mi situación la pelea prometía no extenderse así que todo se resumiría en dos golpes: el mío al atacar y el suyo al caer. Casi nada me faltaba para ese desenlace. Interrogaría de manera intimidante a la niña para planear mi siguiente paso al salir de su hechizo pero mi paciencia se evaporaba y no creía llegar a tal punto sin lanzarle todo mi arsenal. Al fin, fuera lo que fuera a hacer sería en ese instante; mis labios se separaron de antesala a materializar el huracán de mi pecho en palabras lamentablemente aquellas fueron abortadas antes de hacer ruido…la niña se me adelantó y lanzó unas frases

-¿Vas a matarme? A mí que he hecho tanto por ti. No quiero tu pena ni tu lástima creo que prefiero tu desprecio…Por tus ojos veo con claridad la intriga, mas bien no debí preguntarte que si me matarías, esas eran tus intenciones ahora todo eso ha desaparecido. No vas a matarme por la simple razón que no puedes matarme…¿Ahora lo entiendes? O debo hacerte recapacitar de la única forma que lo has hecho: A la fuerza- Sus palabras debieron ser el detonante para mi ira. Debieron. Ahora todo aquello -como sus palabras lo expresaron- se había ido, pero no garantizaba su salvación de mi ataque, desplegué mi primer pergamino a pesar del estrecho espacio le daría al blanco por algo tenía mi puntería perfecta. Dicho y hecho mis armas arremetieron contra la presencia sacándola de mi apartamento a través de una pared sabía que le había golpeado pero no era suficiente iba a cobrarle el tiempo en que jugó conmigo y se lo cobraría caro…

Salí por el agujero de la pared, ahora disponía de todo el espacio requerido en mis ataques especiales.

Mis ojos se enfocaron de nuevo en la niñita estaba tambaleándose aún por el impacto del ataque, otro punto de enfoque en mis ojos, lo que llamó mi atención era que no sangraba, ni una gota del líquido rubí en su superficie perlada…Eso sería un problema. De mi mano izquierda desplegué el segundo arsenal. Con cada utensilio estrellado contra mi blanco de puntería el escenario parecía desmoronarse, si que era un Genjutsu realista, o era eso, o la ira me hacia incrementar mi fuerza increíblemente.

Cinco ataques semejantes de mi parte con el resultado más frustrante a cada momento dejando tras si un cementerio de armas fallas en su objetivo. _Debe tener un punto ciego. _Pero no lo encuentro. _No dejaré de atacar._ Pero igual no hará una gran diferencia. _¿Me ganó?_ ¡Ni en sueños! Mis fuerzas se mantenían en pie de guerra, amenazantes con desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en ese caso no podía arriesgarme, si no acababa pronto el orgullo se me iría a los talones acompañado de toda mi dignidad.

-¡No sigas! No puedes deshacerte de mí-. Su grito me confundió, luego de jugar a la marionetista empedernida pretendía ser la victima de su propio cinismo. ¡Y valla cinismo! ¿Es que no era suficiente el hecho de ser su títere por obligación, sometido a sus hilos cargados en sufrimiento moldeados para arremeter contra mi voluntad de papel? Pues ahí le iba mi respuesta: De un vistazo a mis pies detecté un kunai clavado entre las otras metalurgias, un kunai para hacerle cerrar la boca de una buena vez, un kunai que me regocijaría si solo esa misión se llegara a cumplir... Ese era un kunai que sostenía mi esperanza

Mis manos reaccionaron, de un rápido movimiento lo arranqué del suelo para emprender su vuelo hacia la bocota de mi contrincante. Era todo o nada en ello se basaban mis estadísticas o le daba y terminaba este circo, o aquí yacía TenTen: _Dale_. Recuerdo que dije esa palabra entre mis dientes y con ello mis ojos bajé en muestra de un ruego desesperado…

Silencio: El consolador total.

Silencio: La bandera blanca de mis suplicas.

Silencio: El reinante.

Silencio: El inesperado.

Silencio: A mi ataque.

Silencio: A mi alrededor.

Silencio: Que abre mis ojos.

Silencio: Que deja palabras.

Silencio: Paz inaudita.


	6. Vida

Naruto no me pertenece, ni nada semejante. Yo empleo algunos personajes de mi agrado para mi y su entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro =)

Original Story

**Dilemas de una Kunoichi**

**Capitulo 5:**

**Vida**

Opaco chocolate…esa es la definición para mis orbitas en estos instantes, unos opacos chocolates sin vida por un hecho tan simple, por un momento residente en la lógica que no quise ver en mi papel de niña invencible. Porque eso fui una niña…una con miedo, una cobarde, una que pudo vestirse de blanco en la cueva de su alma sin sentir la calidez de satisfacción en un intento fallido por ser la mujer pura y sencilla con el poder de cambiar el mundo en sus manos. Fui una niña, fui otra, fui mi enemiga, mi contrincante.

Ella, la contrincante que siempre aborrecí y que quise apuñalar en mi justicia vaga de erradicar los obstáculos para seguir a pie firme el sendero de la felicidad que jamás llega. Es difícil ver la verdadera esencia de nuestro ser, conocernos, decir: Este soy yo. Es una ardua misión que todos emprendemos al nacer pero abandonamos al conformarnos con una fachada de persona perfecta y valiente al vivir. Sí, es difícil. Y yo opté por lo fácil al desterrar mis defectos antes de comprenderlos, muy aparte de comprenderlos, hacerles cara, brindarle paz a mi ser no un día, no un ayer, no un mañana…si un siempre.

Ya de donde mis pies me mantenían no quería moverme, no quería respirar, no quería aceptar un hecho mas que obvio por otro lado censuraba las palabras que esa niña me decía antes: _No puedes matarme._ Cierto, no pude matarle tal vez nunca podré. Lo sé porque esa niña no era una invasora de la aldea que me encerró en un Genjutsu para hacerme protagonista en su entretenimiento. ¡No!, nunca podría ser algo como eso…era alguien más poderoso. Era yo misma…

Era prisionera de mis propios pecados. Era la diosa de mi infierno privado, ese que aumentaba desmesuradamente en mi mar de desesperación silenciosa reprimida entre pecho y espalda. Porque al caer la última columna que sostenía mi esperanza el mundo, mi mundo. Se silenció, esa niña centro de mis profundas aberraciones se mostraba tal y cuál era en apariencia. Sus palabras aún rondan con energía en mis sentidos del audio, en mi mente, en todos los rincones táctiles de sensibilidad: _No soy tu enemigo. Soy tú. Soy parte de ti. Yo, tú…es lo mismo_. Todo era real, tan real como mi presencia al reconocerse en vida, tan reales como las armas que se incrustaron en su piel de nieve. Ella no sangraba, yo sí, ella crecía y yo me hundía en la pena.

Esperanza: Ida. Fé: Corrompida. Optimismo: Muerto. Un cuerpo, eso es lo que soy. No soy TenTen la maestra de las armas, soy un cuerpo con alma dormida derrotada por el peor enemigo. Ella misma, un reflejo mal intencionado con la búsqueda ansiosa en extender su terreno de dominio en mi cuerpo, un reflejo que se burla de mí cuando ante mi rostro se dibuja, me amenaza de manera creativa en cada encuentro mudo.

¿Y qué pude hacer? ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué no hice? Nada. No vale la pena redondear ideas simples, me derrotaron en mi propio terreno, es vergonzoso hasta es humillante para con uno mismo. No importa nadie muere de eso, nadie que vivo permanezca luego de una derrota debe llorar solo por no alcanzar el orgullo vaho de una victoria que tarde o temprano su significado se vuelve nulo. Ahora no puedo auto derribarme por un error. Me debo erguir, fijar mi vista a la ya descubierta entidad, enfrentarme a ella sin chistar ni dudar.

No tengo armas punzantes, no le apuñalaré hasta la muerte y no le derrotaré. Porque si yo no le haría perder esta batalla, ella tampoco me dominaría a su antojo. Como Kunoichi, como guerrera, como dueña de mi propio destino. No me dejaría vencer una vez más…

Opaco Chocolate…

Opaco.

Brillante.

Duro.

Suave.

Vivo.

Muerto.

Nada de eso significaba algo ahora porque aunque mis ojos perdieran su brillo y mi cuerpo convulsionara en carmesí sólo con reconocerme en vida mi lucha seguiría latente. Contra mi conciencia, contra invasores, contra todos los que arremetan contra mí, contra la aldea, contra mis amigos…Esta era una guerra. Perdí una vez. Ahora era mi oportunidad de ganar.

La apariencia confiable de esa niña era ya un recuerdo, su rostro se curtió a raíz de mi decidida actitud nueva. Reírme en su cara no era el punto éramos dos a la par de una guerra en donde nunca habría una ganadora definitiva pero sí equilibrábamos nuestros terrenos ella dormía en la paranoia y yo en el resto de mi conciencia. En momentos ella infringía en mi conciencia, era mi responsabilidad mantenerla a raya y cuando se empeñara en destituirme yo me haría más fuerte. Me haré más fuerte. Soy fuerte. Seré fuerte.

Mis oídos ya no reproducían sus macabras frases al ocuparse en cubrir su grito desgarrador…Un grito de límite al enviarla a su mundo hueco de paranoia, mi paranoia ahora invernaba, segura estaba de que en cualquier momento volvería la diferencia es que me encontraba lista dispuesta a todo con mi sonrisa renovada en seguridad y vida.

-¡TenTen!- mis oídos ocupados

-¡TenTen!- mi vida vuelta

-¡TenTen!- mi cuerpo aliviado

-¡TenTen!- mi tacto reaccionado en unas manos firmes

-¡TENTEN!!!- mis ojos obedientes al nombre de mi alma, abiertos

-¡ESTA VIVA GUY-SENSEI! ¡VIVE!- mis oídos en su rutina me ayudaron a descifrar quién me invocaba porque las órbitas chocolates perezosas solo percibía imágenes borrosas: Lee. Y mi alma recibió un respiro

-¿TenTen estás bien? Respóndeme, TenTen… ¿Me escuchas?- su voz estaba en alto, podía escucharle sin el esfuerzo requerido diariamente: Neji. A mi corazón la alegría invadió. El habla apenas y lo sentí en mi garganta y mis ojos obedientes a los impulsos de mi dichoso corazón. Que bueno tenía el oído esos ojos pálidos en un punto oculto ese que solo podemos ver los más experimentados -en lo que Hyuugas se trata-, mostraron alivio, brillo y ternura. ¿Por qué no?

Yo tirada en el suelo con los rayos verdes cubriendo mis piernas, era ya una escena conocida. Era el ataque de hace unos días. ¿Días? ¿Momentos? ¿Horas? ¿Segundos? Ya lo entendía por fin…

Cuando el edificio desfalleció sobre mi, no había sido un sueño ni una alucinación era el delicado balance entre estar muerto y vivo. Algunos lo describirían como una aparición divina, otros lo describirían según sus creencias. Yo, como Ninja escurrido entre las sobras más ocultas tengo dos teorías, las cuales son más básicas.

La primera: _No era mí tiempo_.

La segunda: _Tuve suerte_…

Estoy viva desde ayer. Me reconozco en vida hoy. Mañana no sé. Todo se baza en ello, _puedo agradecer mis años de experiencia_. No pude evitar buscar y conseguir a las bestias verdes de konoha. _Puedo sonreírle a la rutina como Kunoichi_. Los rayos verdes que sanaban mis lesiones eran a manos de Sakura, la Kunoichi médico…no pude caer en mejores manos para garantizar mi frágil estado. _Puedo ser humana y aceptar las cosas nuevas de igual manera los sentimientos. Lo último puedo decir que sería una meta a lo que sería lo más valioso de mi vida. _Mis ojos chocolates reaccionaron a esta reflección y como si fueran automáticos se posaron en quien a mi derecha se encontraba…Esta vez mi sonrisa se hizo mas sincera para iniciar esta etapa que juraba ser la mejor…De mi vida.

_____________________________________________OwO_

Hola!, Ok tengo un pequeño anuncio: Cuando creé este fic tenia la esperanza de alargarlo. Pero la próxima semana comenzaré clases y este año será muy movido para mí porque es mi último año de secundaria. Aquí en mi país debo cumplir con 60 horas de labor social (Son 80 en realidad pero por ayudar como protocolo en el acto de graduandos de este año me redujeron las horas), hacer una tesis y pasar mis 11 materias. Si no cumplo con estos requisitos no podré graduarme. Como peso adicional acudiré a un curso los sábados para prepararme para presentar la prueba interna de la universidad donde quiero estudiar =). Conociéndome como me conozco la computadora pasará a mejor vida hasta el próximo año a mediados de julio. No soy una persona que hace malabares con el tiempo, me gusta hacer las cosas rápido usando todo el tiempo requerido, soy esclava del reloj y del calendario ojala un día rindiera 26 horas para hacer las cosas más sencillas. Pero como dicen por ahí: Si no duele no sirve. Y eso me dolerá…mucho. En fin este cap no les garantizo que será el último, solo me encargaré de mis obligaciones primero. De todas formas el cap esta con doble sentido es decir puede continuar ó no. Espero me entiendan =)


End file.
